Card Captor Sakura: Sakura no Chikara
by BagginAlong
Summary: Two years after the sealing of the 53rd card, Sakura decides to break out her magic again... only to find herself kidnapped. For reasons unknown, Sakura must stay in an another world for the time being... [CCS Season Four Interp.]


Yoooo :D Wow, I'm such a losar I have about a bajillion fics to update and yet I chose to start a new one. Mwah. Well, the other fics are all Kingdom Hearts-esque, and I was aching for something new.

As I write this I have no idea what this is going to be titled… I've had this idea in mind for a LOOONG time, well, actually, for a couple of weeks, but >>; It suppose it would be my idea of the third season of CCS or something. Now, let me tell you. I'm going to try to make this AS IC AS POSSIBLE. Which means Tomoyo won't be a brat, Sakura won't be depressed and "hiding her sadness and abuse with a mask", Syaoran won't be the heart throb of the entire WOOORLD that everybody wants and won't be a jerk about it, and Meiling won't be… completely… unMeiling-ish. Oh, and there won't be SxS sucking face. Frigging. Sick and twisted. -twitches-

If any of that sounds similar to your fic, well, yarr, it's probably cause I read it and didn't like it. Some of them were written really well, and I KNOW they go through puberty eventually and like… hormones… but for heaven's sake, at LEAST keep their personalites. ): That would make a good fic.

Now, I'd like to point out a few things before we begin. First, I dunno how you spell it, but I spell it Meiling. For a while I spelled it "Meilin" until I learned that the english version of CCS spelled it that way, so I rebelled. >:D xD But really, the correct spelling I am unaware of (Yoda-like speakage), so make due with whatever. Second, I'm not going to shift from "Syaoran" to "Xiao Lang" to "Shaoran" every paragraph, because, quite frankly, that's just pointless. And not to mention confusing. Thiiird, I'm going to use some of the Japanese phrases I've learned and have come to see the CCS cast use a lot in my fic, but there'll be a glossary at the end for anyone who's confused. :D

And, okay, Author's ranting is over. You can skip everything above this. xDD (too late if you already read it all. 8D)

**EDIT:** Finally came up with a name: Card Captor Sakura: Sakura no Chikara. The Japanese bit means "Sakura's Power", which plays a HUGE role in the plot, and you'll see why. ;D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Card Captor Sakura, k? Man, I hate these things. They depress me. -sob-

**Card Captor Sakura: Sakura no Chikara**  
Chapter I – De Ja Vu

Sakura Kinomoto was everything that fell synonym to the word "bored". Uninterested, fed up, "aburrido", you name it. It was surprising even to her, actually; she could remember clearly never being bored just a year ago, and yet now she sat on her legs, watching Kerberos gobble down pudding, a glazed expression over her usually happy face.

"Oishii!" Kero squealed delightedly. "Puuuding!" His mouth was full of the stuff, and in result her ended up spraying a bit of it in Sakura's face.

"Hoe?" Sakura sat up straight and blinked a bit. Realizing she'd just been attacked with pre-chewed dessert she shook her head and wiped her face. "Kero-chan!"

Sakura stared at the Beast of the Seal as he happily floated in midair. "Waaai, pudding…" His eyes sparkled as he spooned another heaping pile into his mouth.

"Are you listening…?" Sakura asked blankly, even though the least she was expecting was a reply. She sighed and fell onto her back, letting her arms cross behind her head.

It had been two years since she collected the last of the Clow Cards and turned it into a Sakura Card. She was now 13, in her first year of Junior High, and many things hadn't changed. The length of Sakura's hair, for instance, was maybe an inch longer before, but hadn't fallen any lower than the middle of her neck, and was still a deep honey color. Her eyes were still a glistening emerald, and she still wore Tomoyo's outfits whenever her best friend grew the urge to film her. Besides the simple facts that she grew taller and was older, her brother still teased her and her relationships with her friends never faded, there wasn't much different about Tomoeda.

Of course, Sakura wasn't complaining. She loved her home and her family and friends just the way they were, but she ached for a change. She missed the days when she could phone Tomoyo, who would grow excited and dazed when Sakura told her she sensed a Clow Card. The days where Tomoyo would swoon over what outfit she'd make next and how she'd get to film Sakura's bravery. The days when she could bring out the staff and call upon the cards… _her _cards…

"Oi, Sakura?" Kero, apparently finished with his sweets, asked, concerned.

Sakura blinked and shook her head, drifting back from her day dream. "Nani?" She asked quietly.

Kero just stared fixedly at her with the same innocent expression. "Are you alright?" He asked timidly.

Sakura closed her eyes and smiled. "Daijobu." She nodded her head reassuringly. "Ah, gomen, gomen! I've been spacing out a lot lately…" She scratched her head, embarassed. "It's just…" Her smile disappeared as soon as it came, and her shoulders sulked.

Kero flew to her side and patted her softly. "You miss those days, ne?" He smiled, trying to cheer her up. "So do I, so… do you want to break out the cards again?"

Sakura's face lit up quickly. "Can I!"

Kero closed his eyes and folded his arms. He smirked, "Of course you can. You are, after all, the Master of the Clow…"

Sakura threw her arms around tiny Kero, who's face turned blue from lack of air. "Oh, Kero-chan! Arigatou! Hontou ni arigatou!"

Kero gasped and gurgled. "Sa… kura… let go of me…"

Sakura blinked and looked down. "Hoe! Gomenasai…" She said as she let go of the breathless Kero, who looked grave.

"I though I was gonna die!" He gasped. (A/N: Haha… is that not one of Kero's trademark lines? XD)

* * *

Sakura scooped up the book which housed the Sakura Cards and pulled on a light jacket. The nights were getting cooler and cooler, and even though it was still summer, Sakura was chilled easily. She took the stairs two at a time and hopped to the bottom, rushing to the doorway and exchanging her slippers for her skates.

"Ittekimasu!" She called quickly, but was stopped by Touya, her older brother.

"Just where are you going at this hour?" He asked flatly, leaning against the doorframe.

Sakura pouted. "Onii-chan!"

"It's late, even for a kaijuu." Touya added teasingly. He lived to tease her; she became so flustered.

"I'm not a monster!" Sakura fumed. "I'm just going out to see Tomoyo-chan! I have a quick question for her!"

"Monsters don't use the phone anymore, eh?" Her brother asked teasingly, but to his surprise, Sakura had already stomped out the door and was on her way down the street.

Sakura was flying down the pavement, helping herself make sharp turns by swinging her body around telephone poles. She couldn't help but crack a smile that spread from ear to ear.

After many endless minutes of blading (and Kero tagging behind, out of breath), Sakura finally arrived at the gate to Tomoyo's house. She pressed the intercom button, and a female voice sounded from the other end.

"Konbonwa, Daidouji residence. Who is it, please?"

"Kinomoto Sakura. I'm here to see Tomoyo-chan!" She gasped, hardly containing her excitement.

The voice hesitated. It was, after all, rather late, even for a Saturday. "Hai, one minute please, Kinomoto-san."

Sakura watched impatiently as the gates swung open. She skated slowly down the long walkway to the front door, where she was greeted by a maid and a girl with a gentle smile.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura's best friend Tomoyo chirped happily. Her long, lilac hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail. "What brings you here so late?"

"Tomoyo-chan, do you think you could, eeto, come for a walk with me?" She tapped her fingers together, anticipating an answer. She leaned over and cupped her hand over her friend's ear, and whispered, "And bring what you usually would two years ago." (A/N: I know Sakura doesn't say 'eeto' very much, but rather, something that sounds like "ano", but if my limited Japanese is correct, ano is "that". XD If anybody knows what it is she says all the time, let me know. :o )

Tomoyo's face lit up brightly, and her eyes sparkled. "Hai!" She ran off for the moment, leaving her maid blinking inquisitively at Sakura, who could do nothing but smile. Finally, Tomoyo returned, her face flushed from running up and down stairs.

"Ittekimasu!" She called, Sakura leading the way.

"Tomoyo, would you like to go for a ride?" Sakura smiled.

"Of course! Demo…" Tomoyo held her hand to her chin.

"What is it?"

"Could you put this on, first?" Tomoyo held up one of her famous hand-made outfits, a pleading expression in her eyes.

In the past, Sakura would've laughed nervously or even fallen over with embarassment, but all she could muster was "Un!" from sheer happiness.

Just like old times.

* * *

By the time they'd reached their destination, Penguin Park, Sakura was now clad in a peach turtle neck and matching stockings, with a cream jumper that sat on the top. The skirt fanned out, and a ruffled, black petticoat underneath matched her gloves and boots. On her head sat a small hat in the shape of a blob of cream, the same color as her jumper.

"Ready, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Ready, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura pulled a small key on a chain out from under her blouse, excitement pulsing through her veins. She held it out in front of her.

(A/N: I would've written it in Japanese, IF I knew how, but that would also be rather confusing to the readers. So I'll write it in English, the way it was translated in the episodes I have saved to my computer.)

"The Key which hides the powers of the Stars!  
Show your true form before me!  
I, Sakura, command your under our contract!  
RELEASE!"

As she chanted the words, the small key glowed and hovered before her, between her hands. She felt a great rush of energy flow through her every being as the key expanded, forming the staff to which she'd become so comfortable with. It glinted in even the smallest sliver of moolight, and she brought her left hand back and snatched it out of the air. Sakura began twirling the baton before she fell into her final pose, the one Tomoyo had composed for her. It'd been so long since she'd felt that magic, yet it felt so good.

Despite the wonderful rush, Sakura stumbled, almost collapsing to her knees. She was powerful, yes, but being away from magic for so long had drained her. Tomoyo ran to her side and helped her up, but Sakura just smiled reassuringly.

Kero, on the other hand, was bursting with energy. He swirled in circles around her head happily and stopped to think. "Hmmm, what card should we use? Oh, I know! POWER!"

Sakura's pupil's retracted and she shook her head hastily. "I don't want to have to pick up the King Penguin again…" She laughed nervously, her face growing every shade of red imaginable.

"But that was a moment of glory for the wonderful Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said dreamily, her eyes sparkling. Kero and Sakura stared at her, dumbstruck.

Sakura tapped her chin. "Eeto… how about… FLY?"

Kero grinned. "Alright! Let's do it!" He pumped his fist into the air in mock-triumph.

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath, withdrawing a card from her dress pocket. She didn't need to check to make sure she'd pulled out the right one, she just knew. It was magic.

Sakura slowly pulled the card in front of her face, turning the card around between her fingers, face out. The image on the front depicted a magnificent bird with a swan-like neck, it's wings wrapped around it's body, a fanned out crown of feathers on the top of it's head, and one, sapphire eye. Sakura opened her eyes and threw the card out in front of her, summoning it forward. It twirled in front of her, and just as it ricocheted back, Sakura brought the staff hurling forward until it hit the card.

"FLY!"

Sakura stood her ground as her back glowed, and large, pink-tinted wings began to sprout from it. She stood up straight and fanned out her wings.

By the time she'd finished her transformation, Kero had transformed into his other form. Now about twice the size of Sakura, he stood next to her, his golden wings raised high above his head. He motioned for Tomoyo to climb on, and she smiled and did so.

Sakura grinned happily and braced herself. "Let's go!" She shouted as she jumped off of the ground and flapped her wings. Before she knew it, she was airborne.

The sensation was amazing, something she'd been missing for so long. It was as if the air was parting it's way through every strand of her air, every fiber of every feather, every thread stitched in her clothing. It kept her aloft as she soared, spinned and twirled throughout the sky, feeling so free she might've touched the moon. Sakura laughed audibly, whose giggles caught onto Tomoyo, and then Kero, until happy, full laughter filled the night sky.

Sakura turned around and began to float backwards confidently, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Despite the fact that she was having the greatest moment of the week, she still felt she was missing something, or rather, someone; a someone who she'd been trying not to think about up until this moment. Sakura's expression soften, and she slowed almost to a stop.

Tomoyo had to turn around sharply to keep her camera focused on Sakura. "…Sakura-chan?" She asked in a small voice. Kero stopped, whirling around to face Sakura.

Sakura, who had been drifting off into longing memories, only snapped back to reality the second time her name was called. "Ieh, it's nothing." She smilied reassuringly, but Tomoyo's eyebrows furrowed; Sakura knew all too well that Tomoyo could read anyone like an open book.

"Are you, by any chance, thinking about… Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked quietly. She knew it was a touchy subject for Sakura.

Sakura didn't reply, rather, bowed her head, her bangs now covering her eyes. Kero blinked; it was as if little question marks were popping about his head. "Eh? That brat? Why would she be thinking about HIM now?"

Sakura glared at Kero in a furious pout. "He is not a brat! His name is Li Syaoran-kun, and…" she trailed off. She'd said that so many times to her brother it was wearing old. Somehow, she found it funny, and began to shake with small bursts of laughter.

Kero, however, thought she was crying, and began to look around nervously. "S-Sa-Sakura, please don't—" he stopped when she noticed Sakura had raised a hand to her mouth, her laughter clearer now.

Sakura stopped and smilied kindly. "Gomen ne, I don't know what's gotten into me." She giggled one last time. She _did_ know that, no matter what, she had to stay happy. She couldn't let herself feel sad about Syaoran; she knew she'd see him again. (A/N: I should've mentioned this is based on the anime, if you haven't figured it out by now. 8D;)

As soon as it came, Sakura's smile disappeared, but not willfully. Her pupils grew tiny and her mouth gaped in shock. Tomoyo gasped, "Sakura-chan!" in hopes of a reply, but none came.

"Sakura? SAKURA?" Kero asked frantically, trying to figure out what was wrong. (A/N: Hehe, cue mysterious music)

Meanwhile, Sakura was breaking out in sweat all over her face, just from trying to move. She tried to reach into her pocket for a card or some sort, but none came. She was frozen in time, and it was painful. She tried to send a telepathic message to Kero, but even she knew she wasn't that powerful yet.

Suddenly, Sakura's body began to glow an irredescant blue, and she began to float upwards. Kero tried to fly after her, but was sent hurtling backwards – the neon glow about Sakura seemed to be some kind of powerful forcefield. Tomoyo clinged to Kero's fur tightly as he tried to penetrate it with a blast of fire – with no luck. Kero stared in horror; the only people who could ever cancel out his magic were Clow Reed, and now, Sakura.

A loud shattering noise sounded, and Sakura was able to move again. She could feel some sort of intangible tentacles wrapping themselves around her neck and waist – she grabbed at them and tried to reach her friends at the same time. Kicking and wriggling did nothing, only made the bond hurt more. Her wings materialized back into a card and floated, not into Sakura's pocket, but into space itself. Sakura gasped, tears forming at her eyes.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed helplessly. To her horror, a metal cage began to materialize around her, supported by rotting black wings. She was finally released from the invisible wrap, and gasping, she fell to her knees.

"TOMOYO-CHAN! KERO-CHAN!" She called, flailing madly. Her tears were flying everywhere out of sheer confusion – she'd no idea what was going on.

Finally, in one, blinding flash, the cage disappeared from the night sky. The air was clam and eerie, as if nothing had ever happened. The silence was like that of the eye of a hurrican – dead quiet.

Tomoyo and Kero exchanged horrified looks and looked back to where Sakura had once been, fighting for her life. Tomoyo's eyes welled up and she held her hands to her chest. "Sakura-chan…"

* * *

Glossary

**aburrido** – Spanish for bored. XD  
**oishii** – delicious, yummy  
**hoe** – Sakura's "huh?" or startled noise. It's used many different ways. XD  
**-chan** – A Japanese formality used mainly among young girls, sometimes used for pets and animals and such, too.  
**Wai **– YAAY! XD  
**-san** – Another Japanese formality of polite respect, mainly used among strangers, neighbors, or people older than the person using it. It's  
basically like saying Mr., Ms. or Mrs. in English.  
**Oi – **Hey XD  
**nani –** what  
**daijobu – **"all right", used here as "I'm all right." For example, if someone asked, "Daijobu desu ka?" that's pretty much asking, are you okay?  
**Gomen, gomen ne, gomenasai – **Sorry; the first two are more casual, the last is formal or sincere.  
**ne** – right? (or like the Canadians, eh? XD GO CANADIA!)  
"**Arigatou! Hontou ni arigatou!"** – "Thank you! I really thank you!"  
**Ittekimasu – **What one says when they're leaving or going out. :3  
**Onii-chan – **big brother (IS WATCHING YOOOU XD)  
**kaijuu – **monster  
**Konbanwa – **Good evening  
**hai – **yes  
**eeto –** a kind of "umm" sound. XD  
**demo – **But; kedo can also be used. (There are probably others, but I don't know of those yet. XD) Syaoran uses kedo a lot.  
"**Un!"** – Yeah!; Sure!  
**-kun** – Like chan, only used mostly among boys, sometimes girls. XD

If you are confused in future chapters about any of these recurring words, please refer back to here! I will update the glossary in future chapters, but I won't repaste the same things over and over. That's just silly. XD

A/N: Hoeeee! ;; That was long (or at least, in my opinion)! But omg I really had to get that down before I imploded. 3 I have so many ideas floating around in my head, so expect a quick update! I next chapter will either be shorter or longer. Probably shorter, I just want some things explained. ;

By the way, nothing of that was supposed to be morbid. oO; Or weird. Sakura's just been, to put it simply, magically kidnapped. XD


End file.
